nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Ultimate Stars
Jump Ultimate Stars is a Nintendo DS video game released in 2006 by Ganbarion and Nintendo. It is a sequel to Jump Super Stars and includes Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support, unlike the first in the series. Jump Ultimate Stars included characters from various Shonen Jump franchises such as Bleach, Death Note, Dragon Ball, Eyeshield 21, Naruto, One Piece, Shaman King, The Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh!, YuYu Hakusho, and many more. Seventeen new series are represented in this game that weren't in the original. Jump Ultimate Stars and its predecessor is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series in that it is a fighting game that includes characters from a variety of franchises, though this game includes no Nintendo references despite being developed by the company who published the game. There are around fifty playable characters in the game, though in all the game includes over 300 that originate from the Shonen Jump magazine but, not all franchises are represented by a playable character. Characters Black Cat Battle characters *Train Heartnet *Eve Support characters *Sven Vollfied Help characters *Saya Minatsuki *Kyoko Kirisaki Bleach Battle characters *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Toushiro Hitsugaya ;Support characters *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kon *Sousuke Aizen *Byakuya Kuchiki ;Help characters *Zangetsu *Isshin Kurosaki *Tatsuki Arisawa *Kisuke Urahara *Kaname Tosen *Gin Ichimaru Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ;Battle characters *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch ;Support characters *Tokoro Tennosuke *Gaoh *Beauty *Heppokomaru ;Help characters *Hatenkou *Softon *Service Man *Gyorai Girl *Dengaku Man *Ko Patch Busou Renkin ;Battle characters *Kazuki Mutou ;Help characters *Papillon *Tokiko Tsumura *Captain Bravo Captain Tsubasa ;Support characters *Tsubasa Ozora *Genzo Wakabyashi *Kojiro Hyuuga ;Help characters *Roberto Hongo *Sanae Nakasawa Cobra ;Support characters *Cobra *Lady Armaroid *Crystal Boy D.Gray-man ;Battle characters *Allen Walker *Lenalee Lee ;Support characters *Lavi *Yu Kanda *Arystar Krory ;Help characters *Marinda Lotto *Komui Lee *Reever Wenham *Cross Marian Dr. Slump ;Battle characters *Arale Norimaki *Dr. Mashirito ;Support characters *Gajira Norimaki *Unchi-kun ;Help characters *Senbei Norimaki *Midori Norimaki *Obocchaman Death Note ;Support characters *Light Yagami & Ryuk *L *Near *Mello *Misa Amane Dragon Ball ;Battle characters *Son Goku/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Vegetto *Super Saiyan Son Gohan/Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan *Gotenks (Son Goten & Trunks)/Super Gotenks *Vegeta/Super Saiyan Vegeta *Piccolo *Frieza *Majin Buu (Kid Buu) ;Support characters *Kuririn *Mirai no Trunks *Yamcha *Android 18 *Tienshinhan *Videl *Chiaotzu *Mr satan *Chi chi *Bulma *Kame sennin *Mr buu *Goten *Kid trunks *Kaio sama *Kaio shin *Android 17 *Cell *Dabura *Broly Eyeshield 21 ;Support characters *Sena Kobayakawa *Yoichi Hiruma *Kurita Ryoukan *Gen "Musashi" Takekura *Taro Raimon a.k.a Monta *Cerberus *Ha Ha Brothers (Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano) *Devil Bat *Seijuro Shin ;Help characters *Mamori Anezaki *Suzuna Taki *Yukimitsu Manabu *Daikichi Komusubi *Natsuhiko Taki *Tetsuo Ishimaru *Doburoku Sakaki *Haruto Sakuraba Gintama ;Battle characters *Gintoki Sakata *Kagura ;Support characters *Shinpachi *Katsura "Zura" Kotaro *Ayame Sarutobi (Sa-chan) *Isao Kondo *Toshiro Hijikata *Sogo Okita ;Help characters *Tae Shimura *Otose *Taizo Hasegawa *Yamazaki *Sadaharu Hokuto no Ken ;Battle characters *Kenshiro *Raoh ;Support characters *Rei *Toki ;Help characters *Schwülent *Melih *Enes Houshin Engi ;Battle characters *Taikoubou ;Support characters *So Dakki ;Help characters *Ou Tenkun *Sibuxiang Hunter x Hunter ;Battle characters *Gon Freecs *Killua Zaoldyeck ;Support characters *Kurapica *Hisoka *Kuroro Lucifer ;Help characters *Leorio *Biscuit Kruger Ichigo 100% ;Support characters *Aya Toujo *Tsukasa Nishino *Satsuki Kitaoji *Yui Minamito ;Help characters *Misuzu Sotomura *Junpei Manaka *Hiroshi Sotomura Naruto ;Battle characters *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake ;Support characters *Gaara ;Help characters *Tsunade *Orochimaru *Jiraiya *Sai One Piece ;Battle characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Sanji *Nico Robin *Franky ;Support characters *Usopp/Sogeking *Tony Tony Chopper ;Help characters *Shanks *Square Sisters (Kiwi and Mozu) Yu-Gi-Oh! ;Battle Characters *Yugi Moto ;Support Characters *Seto Kaiba ;Help Characters *Tea Gardener *Tristan Taylor *Joey Wheeler Yu Yu Hakusho ;Battle characters *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Kurama ;Support characters *Kazuma Kuwabara ;Help characters *Botan *Genkai Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2006 video games Category:Ganbarion games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Fighting games Category:Anime games Category:Crossover games Category:Articles in need of expanding Category:Naruto games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:One Piece games Category:Licensed games